The Back Room
by GingerAngel80
Summary: Caroline has a new job, working at Victoria Secret, and Klaus goes to see her, saying he's looking for underwear for his sister. But he is not. He wants to see his girlfriend. What will happen in THE BACK ROOM?
1. The Visit

Klaus' POV

"Rebekah I'm just going to go see how Caroline is doing on her new job." I shouted upstairs. I walked out the door and walked towards my car. I drove to the mall. That's were Caroline worked. She had gotten a new job and I was going to go and see how she was doing. I walked into Victoria Secret. I heard Caroline's laughter from a mile away. I walked up to her and saw she was putting some clothes on the rack. Some lacy undergarments. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Hello love." She turned around to face me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing here? You know I can't fraternise with the customers!"

"But I am no customer and I have come to pick something up for Rebekah. She seems to have the right figure as you my lovely so..." I kissed her on her lips and then walked off. I turned around to see her picking up some blue garments, my favourite colour.


	2. The Back Room

Caroline POV

Klaus had turned up at the shop that I work at. He claims he wants something for Rebekah but then why would he want a private room at the back of the store. I grabbed a few blue garments knowing it was his favourite colour. I strutted to the back room and saw him sitting on the love seat in front of the changing rooms.

"Well. I don't think Rebekah's favourite colour is blue, but what do I know about girls? I think you should try this one on." He handed me a garment that was see through and was really lacy and blue. I walked to the changing rooms when I was stopped." I want you to undress out of those revealing clothes for prying eyes here. I only want to see my girlfriend. And it's nothing that I haven't seen before." I laughed at his joke." Here let me help you."

I started to turn round but then I heard a rip. I looked down and saw that my boobs were on show. He had a smirk on his face as he leaned towards me. I looked into his baby blue eyes and saw a sparkle in his eye. I captured my lips with his and his shirt had already been removed. He kissed me and inserted his tongue. He grabbed one of my boobs and kneaded it.

"You know...I am... not allowed... to _have...contact_ with...the customers." I said inbetween kisses.

"I am not a customer love. I am your boyfriend, who...wants joy from his girlfriend." I smiled at him. I let go of him and pulled the bra straps off. I slipped the lacy bodice on and pushed it up so my boobs were pushed up. I slipped the stores underwear and placed the lacy garment on making sure I looked at Klaus. He was moving about constantly. I pulled the tights on that attached to the knickers and put my shoes back on. I went to the mirror and sorted out my hair and added the gloves. I placed lipstick on and then walked over to Klaus.

"What do you think?" I turned my seductive smirk on and he walked up to me. He placed his hands on my waist and tickled me. I did squirm but then I pushed him on the loves eat and saddled him.I kissed his neck and chest(he still had his shirt off)I kissed him on his lips and wound my hands in his hair as he grabbed my ass.

"I thought...you said...you can't...fraternise...with...the...customers" I pulled away.

"You're not a customer though. Are you?" He smirked at me and then I heard rustling about. I quickly grabbed the ripped clothes of the floor at vampire speed and grabbed Klaus' shirt off the floor. I gave it him and he put it on. He grabbed my wrist. I went into his arms and kissed him one last time. We pulled apart and he vamped off. I grabbed a box and went out of the room. I put a smile on my face and walked to the front of the store placing the box at the front desk. I told Amy,the sales assistant, that I was going home as it was time. I walked to my car, I saw a note attached.

_**I will be at home, waiting for you, be ready, I'm not finished with you yet.**_

_**Klaus x**_

Great.

**_I hoped you liked this. I am going to update once or twice every week so you get a story to read. I am open to suggestions on what the next few chapters should be about. I have an account on Wattpad and I write stories on there aswell. Thank you for reading. Updates should be coming soon._**


End file.
